Karma Karts (cart manufacturer)
Karma Karts Incorporated is a monopoly company that creates minecarts. They are responsible for creating 90% of minecarts used in the C.O.I.N megalopolis area, with the last 10% being made by independent firms. While widely used, the company has been criticized for buying out competitors and buying most of the component manufacturers, making it more difficult for independent firms to compete with them. In Recent Times: New Factory Location Competition A couple of days ago, KK announced that they would be building a new factory in one of the C.O.I.N member states, with CEO Mirthu Ghanderson saying "Due to higher than expected demand on minecarts, our old facility does not have enough space to be building minecarts, so we are looking for a new, great candidate state where we can build our new factory, bring in new jobs, and increase profits for local residents. After extensive research, we have decided two finalists that we would like to focus on: Seaward Islands and the United Island Federation. Response from Seaward Island Officials: The Centrist Coalition (rep. the official government of the Seaward Islands) said the following: "We cordially welcome Karma Karts to explore our island and choose us over our opposition! Seaward Islands has been incorporated longer than the U.I.F, and we have more roads, bigger infrastructure, and more experience compared to our younger competitor. We also have higher road coverage per block compared to the United Island Federation, which is integral to a business that focuses on carts and transportation. If selected, we will dedicate 3 big block quadrants to Karma Karts, offer tax deductions up to $2.5 million shillings on expenditures, offer priority spots at the North Seaward Int'l Railport, and more. We look forward to working with KK for their business. 'Response from the United Island Federation ' From the Congriment: We congratulate the Karma Karts Corporation for their extensive monetary prosperity, and thank them with big hearts for choosing us in the running for their new factory. We are a newer nation, with new roads, new bridges, new goals, and new insights. The amount of roads and age of a nation should not be used as a advantage or a talking point - with bigger age comes higher deprecation and higher use. Our competitor has older roads? Good on them! We have new roads, and we use the new RE2 standard in building our roads - ensuring longevity and reliability. Third party studies have shown that the RE1 standard is 33.2% more unreliable and more prone to cracks and road tears compared to the RE2 standards. For reference, our competitor, Seaward Islands, has 93% of it's roads in the RE1 standard. Our nation is also more than five times as larger than Seaward Islands, consisting of three major cities: Meridian, Aelholt, and Lithia City compared to Seaward Island's Seaward City. If we are selected for Karma Kart's new rail factory, we will make all purchases tax free for the first 6 months of usage, and $10 million shillings tax breaks on expenditures for the next 6 months. We will offer large land usage rights in the city of Kutran, a gateway city in the metro Meridian area that is in between Meridian and Aelholt. We also offer more land in unincorporated Orion County as well as priority usage of the Meridian-Macintosh Int'l Railport, and UIF-249 and UIF-346 in the city of Magnolia - linking to the tourist island nation of Snowcliffe Islands and the industrial heavyhand Muskeg Islands. We have more offers to come, and look forward to work with the KK Corporation for their business.